


[Podfic] Mutation of the Bee

by jribbing



Series: Dead horses [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Flashbacks, Gen, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, hell memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing
Summary: Eight days ago, Sam didn’t kill himself. Eight days ago, Dean began to unravel. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Dead horses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970458
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Mutation of the Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mutation of the Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598033) by [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing). 



> Please heed the tags. 
> 
> Warning: Vocal fry and experimental audio mixing, earphones recommended!
> 
> “You’re a bruised peach of a boy. Picked over, bound to be tossed out. Not bad, just not as untouched as the others.”

[Mutation of the Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598033)

**Author:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

**Reader:** [jribbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jribbing/pseuds/jribbing)

**Length:** 12:38

**Download:** [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/apxn69c14o877lu/Mutation_of_the_Bee.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
